


Blizzard

by xtremeroswellian



Series: 12 Days of Christmas - Third Watch (2004) [10]
Category: Third Watch
Genre: Angst, Blizzards, Christmas, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:29:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24393571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xtremeroswellian/pseuds/xtremeroswellian
Summary: Cowritten with NYPDBosco, who doesn't have an account here.Sometimes the weather brings us closer together.
Relationships: Maurice Boscorelli/Faith Yokas
Series: 12 Days of Christmas - Third Watch (2004) [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1761361
Kudos: 2





	Blizzard

Faith locked up her and Jelly's office, yawning as she headed down the hallway toward the locker room. She hadn't seen Bosco all day, but she knew he'd be there since his shift was over. She pushed the door open and stepped inside, glancing around and nodding at some of her co-workers.

When he heard the door open he glanced up from tying his shoes to see who had entered. His eyebrows furrowed when he saw Faith. Now that she was a detective she didn't use the locker room, so it was highly unusual for her to be there.

"Hey." She offered him a smile.

Sitting up straight he rested his hands on his thighs, an uneasy look on his face. He glanced around the locker room, noticing that some of the other officers were watching them. Everyone tended to get a little tense when a detective walked in the room. It usually meant trouble. "What are you doin' here?" He asked her softly.

"Just comin' to say hi, see if you wanted to grab somethin' to eat."

"Oh." He let out a breath, and nodded slightly. Once the words were out of Faith's mouth the rest of the officers went back to what they were doing, no longer threatened by Faith's presence. "Hey."

She was quiet for a moment. "So what do you say? Dinner?"

"Yeah. Dinner sounds good." He stood up and grabbed his coat out of his locker. As he shut the locker door and snapped the lock shut he looked at her, a small smile on his face. "Even though it's you...every time a detective comes in I still feel like I'm in trouble."

There was a flicker of sadness in her eyes. "Well, I'm not here to cause trouble." Her voice was just loud enough for everyone to hear.

He shrugged into his long leather jacket. "Sorry. It's the shield," he told her. "That gold shield puts fear in our eyes."

She let out a breath, reminding herself that she'd felt the same way when she'd been a beat cop. But she was pretty certain that she wouldn't feel that way toward Bosco if he'd made detective and she hadn't. But then again, things between her and Bosco hadn't been anywhere near normal for a long time now.

"Not that I've done anything in a long time to get me in trouble though, so I don't know what my problem is."

"Me apparently," she murmured under her breath.

"You say somethin'?"

She shook her head. "No."

"Okay, so where we goin' to dinner? Or are you makin' it?" He questioned with a grin as they headed out of the locker room.

"I was thinkin' we could order pizza. Unless you'd rather have something else."

"No. Pizza's perfect. Pepperoni, green olives and extra cheese, right?"

"That's fine with me."

"That's...that's what you like...isn't it?" He asked uncertainly. It'd been a long time since they'd shared a pizza but he'd been almost positive that's what they'd always gotten.

"Yeah," she said softly, glancing at him.

He nodded. "You had me scared for a minute."

Her eyebrows furrowed. "Why?"

"Well it's just..." Bosco paused for a second, looking down at his feet for a moment as they walked before turning his head to look at her once more. "It's something I was certain about, but then with the way you answered I thought I'd forgotten and was wrong."

Faith drew in a breath. "Sorry. It's just...the little things...I don't really think about them anymore, you know?"

Shoving his hands in his pockets he pulled his jacket around him a little tighter. "And it's the little things I try to remember."

She fell silent as they exited the precinct. "You know...you don't have to..."

"Don't have to what?" He asked softly.

"Have dinner with me. I mean, it's not...there's no obligation or anything. If you don't want to--"

"I want to, Faith. I wouldn't have said yes if I didn't."

Chewing on her lower lip, she nodded slightly.

"You haven't changed your mind have you?"

"No, I just...wanted to make sure you really wanted to."

"Trust me. You'd know if I didn't."

"Yeah. I'm sure I would," she said softly.

"Well I'd hope so. We've known each other for over a decade." He pointed toward his car. "I'm parked over there."

She slid her hands into her pockets and followed him to his car. "How was the shift?"

Bosco shrugged. "It was alright. Swersky's still got me doin' split shifts. Half on patrol, half at the desk. He wants to ease me back into it."

"Well that's understandable."

"Yeah." He nodded slightly. "It's okay with me," he whispered.

She glanced at him sideways, then moved to the passenger side of his car, waiting for him to climb in and unlock it.

Bosco unlocked his car door and quickly climbed inside, stretching across the seat he pulled on the handle to unlock Faith's door.

She slid into the passenger seat and fastened her seatbelt.

He started the car and turned on the heat to let it warm up. Leaning his head back he wrapped his arms around himself. "It's been colder the last few days."

"Yeah, they're sayin' it's supposed to snow this week."

"Christmas is sneakin' up on us," he commented, then looked over at her. "Well, at least it feels like it's sneaking up on me."

She smiled faintly. "I haven't even started shopping yet."

"That makes two of us then." He grinned as he fastened his seatbelt and put the car in gear. "I swear I'm gonna find the time one of these days."

"Probably after your Christmas Eve shift." Her voice was light.

A soft chuckle escaped him. "Too true."

"Well maybe we can go together."

He looked over at her. "Yeah?"

"Yeah. I don't see myself getting anything done before then."

"Sounds like a plan." He checked traffic and slowly pulled out of his parking space. "Emily at home tonight?"

She shook her head. "No, she's spending a couple days with Fred."

"Things goin' okay with you and Em?" He asked softly.

"Yeah, for the most part. It's just...kinda weird not havin' Charlie around," she said just as softly, turning to look out the passenger side window.

"What about Christmas?"

"What about it?"

"You gonna have both kids?"

"Neither actually."

"What? How come?"

"Fred wants them."

"Oh...so you're bein' the better half of the parenting team, huh?"

Her eyebrows furrowed. "What?"

"I mean, you're makin' sure there's no problems by letting him have the kids for Christmas."

"I just don't wanna fight with him," she murmured.

"So like I said, you're bein' the better half," he told her softly.

She fell silent. "If that's your definition of better half."

"Did I say somethin' wrong?"

"No."

"If you don't want me to ask about the kids and stuff I won't."

She turned her head to look at him. "Why would you think that?"

He shrugged. "You just seem kinda distant. I figured that was your way of tellin' me to leave it alone."

"No, that's not...it's just hard for me to think about not having my kids on Christmas," she admitted softly.

"Yeah," he whispered. "I bet it is, but...it was really great of you not to fight Fred on this. The last thing you'd want at this time of year is a fight, ya know?"

"I know." She drew in a breath and let it out slowly, leaning her head against the back of the seat.

"I never asked how your shift was."

"Same ole, same ole."

He chuckled. "Bein' a detective is already that boring?"

"It's slow right now." She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "Which I suppose is a good thing."

"Yeah, I don't know if I'd wanna be you. Not with the cases I've heard you've been on already."

"Yeah, there's been a couple that's..." She shook her head, letting her eyes close.

"You're real good at it," he told her softly.

"It's a lot harder than I thought it would be," she whispered.

"I guess nothin's really as easy as it looks."

"No, I guess not."

"I remember how I always used to think the detectives had it so easy. How I thought -we- got all the information for them and then they just made the arrests." He shook his head as he turned down the street his apartment was on. "Shows how wrong I was."

"Depends on the detective," she said softly.

"You think so?"

"Yeah. Maybe I'm overcompensating."

He glanced at her. "Are you happy...bein' a detective?"

She was silent for a moment, then she shrugged. "I guess."

"So that's a no."

She didn't answer.

"What would make you happy at work?" He asked curiously.

"I don't know."

Nodding he slowed down and turned into the parking garage. "Wish I could help."

She let out a breath. "Yeah. Me too."

* * *

Bosco heard the knock on the door and glanced over at Faith as he hopped up off the sofa. "That better be the pizza because I'm starving."

"You and me both." She rubbed the back of her neck and stood up, as well.

"There's more soda in the fridge," he told her as he grabbed his wallet off the coffee table. "I don't know what else there is...I haven't had much company, so.."

"I'm sure whatever you've got will be fine." She moved over to the fridge. "And I'll pay for half."

"It's alright. I got it." He pulled out a couple bills and headed for the door.

Shaking her head slightly, she made a mental note to slip a few dollars into his wallet before she went home.

He unlocked the door and pulled it open, his eyes widening slightly when he say the delivery man, snow covering the bill of his hat. "Is it snowing?"

The guy nodded. "Yeah, has been for a little over an hour."

His eyebrows furrowed. "You're kidding? It's not supposed to snow until next week," he commented as he handed over the money.

"Tell that to the Big Guy." The delivery man grinned, counted out his change and handed it back. "It's really comin' down out there."

"Damn." Bosco shook his head and handed the man a few bucks back in way of a tip then took the pizza box. "Thanks."

"No problem. Merry Christmas!"

"Yeah. Merry Christmas," Bosco told the guy as he turned back into his apartment and closed the door with his foot. "Faith, did you hear that?"

"Hear what?" She turned to look at him as she pulled a couple of cans of soda out of the fridge.

"The pizza guy said it's been really snowin' for like an hour."

Her eyebrows furrowed. "Really? I thought it wasn't supposed to snow until next week."

"Apparently there was a change in plans."

"Oh." She shrugged. "Well, I'll just grab a slice of pizza and head home then."

He set the pizza box down on the counter and moved over to look out the window.

She popped open the soda and took a sip before following him. "Wow, it really is snowin' hard."

"No kiddin'." He shook his head. "You aren't goin' home in this kinda weather."

She made a face. "Bosco, I live like, six blocks from here. It's not that far."

"Faith, it's like a damn blizzard."

"It's only been snowin' for an hour. How bad can it be?"

"Fine. But I'm drivin' you home."

"I think it's probably safer to walk, Boz. No chance of wrecks."

"Right, so instead I'm gonna send you out to slip on some ice, fall, hurt yourself then freeze to death because there's no one around to help. I don't think so."

A short chuckle escaped her lips. "Get a grip, Bosco."

He glared at her. "Excuse me for caring."

She flinched at the anger in his tone and looked at him in surprise.

Letting out a breath he closed his eyes and held up his hands. "Sorry," he whispered.

She bit her lip and looked away. "I'll just...eat a piece of pizza and call a cab."

"Faith, I'm sorry," he told her softly. "I didn't mean...let me at least walk you home."

She was silent for a moment. "Let's just...eat and see what the weather's like when we're done. Deal?"

Swallowing hard he nodded. The last thing he'd wanted to do tonight was make her think he was angry with her. It had been so long since they'd really talked or even gotten to hang out together, with work, his therapy and Faith's attempt to be home more for Emily they just hadn't been able to find the time. Nor had they made it.

Faith managed a faint smile and moved back into the kitchen.

"Stupid," he mumbled to himself before taking a deep breath and following her.

***

Sighing softly, Faith rested a hand on her stomach after she finished off her third piece of pizza. "I'm stuffed. I don't think I've eaten that much since..."

Looking up from his plate he raised an eyebrow in interest.

"The last time -we- rode together," she finished lightly.

The corner of his mouth turned up into a grin. "Are you tryin' to say I made you eat?"

"Somethin' like that."

He pointed at one of the two slices left in the box. "There's still a piece left on your half."

"No way. If I eat another piece, I'll explode."

"So...you don't mind if I..."

"Go right ahead."

"Thanks." He grabbed both of the pieces and plopped them on his plate. "I swear my stomach is like a bottomless pit."

"I think it's a male thing."

He took a bite of one of the slices. "I've been makin' up for lost time. I'm gettin' chubby."

A smile tugged at her lips. "A little."

"So you're sayin' I'm fat?"

She chuckled. "You have put on a few extra pounds lately," she teased back.

"When my mother stopped by yesterday she -actually- pinched my cheeks."

Faith raised her eyebrows. "Which cheeks?"

"The visible ones," he laughed.

Grinning, she took a sip of her soda.

"Nobody's pinched the other ones in a long time." His brow furrowed for a moment. "Though I think there was this one nurse in the hospital who may have...but I had so much morphine in me I don't really know for sure," he said lightly.

Snorting, she quickly covered her mouth with one hand at the unexpected remark.

His eyes were bright as he looked at her across the table. This moment felt like old times.

She wiped her mouth with a napkin and shook her head as she looked at him, an amused expression on her face.

"You think I'm kidding but I could swear..."

"I wouldn't be all that surprised."

He raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, come on. I've known you for a decade. You've always been a chick-magnet."

"Just wait til my therapist starts to really kick my ass and I lose these chipmunk cheeks," he told her with a cocky grin.

Faith smirked. "And what do you plan on doing? Seducing me?" she asked lightly.

"Well, we are both single now."

"Yeah, well. I'm immune to your charms," she informed him with a grin.

"So she says." He took another bite of pizza.

Shaking her head again, her eyes bright, she sipped her soda, shifting her gaze past him and toward the window. "Damn. I can barely see outside now."

"Seriously? It hasn't even been that long." He turned to look.

"No kidding," she murmured. "Maybe we should turn on the news and see what they're saying about the weather."

"Good idea." He set down his pizza, grabbed his soda and headed into the living room.

She followed him, sitting down on the edge of the sofa as he flipped the TV on with the remote.

"...blizzard has hit New York City a week early. We're expecting eight to ten inches of snow by morning with winds up to 45 miles an hour and white out conditions possible. The NYPD has advised citizens to stay in their homes if possible until roads are cleared..."

"Son of a bitch." Bosco ran a hand through his hair. "I better unplug the phone before work calls."

She made a face. "Not a bad idea."

"Not like I'd get called in for anything other than desk duty, but that is one job I definitely don't want after a storm like this."

"Think of all the paperwork."

"Oh yeah, I'm unpluggin' the phone."

"Maybe I should call Fred's and make sure the kids are...." Her voice trailed off as the power flickered.

"You gotta be kiddin' me?" He looked around the apartment as the lights flickered once more.

"Oh, this is not good."

"I better find a couple flash lights, and I think I got some candles around here somewhere."

"I should get home." She stood up.

"What? Are you crazy?"

"I'll just call a cab."

"No." He shook his head. "You're gonna stay here."

She gave him a look. "Spend the night? At your apartment?"

"No, at my pool house in California," he replied sarcastically.

"Sounds good to me."

"I'll get the flash lights. You get the blankets."

"Great. Where do you keep those?"

"Uh..." He thought about it for a moment. "Try the linen closet."

Drawing in a breath, she headed down the hall toward the closet he'd directed her to. She pulled it open, flipping on the light and looking up and reaching for the pile of blankets she saw there.

"Where the hell would I keep candles?" He asked her as he went into the kitchen to get the flashlight out of the drawer by the refrigerator.

Rolling her eyes, she pulled the blankets down, falling backwards as a large box tumbled out of the closet, as well. "Shit."

"Faith?" His voice was full of concern as he hurried toward the hallway.

She winced as she sat up, rubbing her leg lightly where the box had hit her. "I found your candles," she announced as she picked up a couple that had fallen out of the box.

"Well that was a helluva way to find them," he joked lightly as he crouched down beside her. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a bruise." She rolled her eyes. "Next time you're gettin' the supplies outta the closet."

Smiling softly he nodded his head as he rose to his feet and held a hand out to help her up. "Sorry 'bout that."

She hesitated for a brief second before sliding her hand into his and letting him help her up. "You seriously need to clean out your closet," she informed him.

"Yeah. Maybe tomorrow. I really am sorry."

She smiled faintly. "Don't worry about it. I just didn't realize you had your closet rigged so if someone tried to steal your extra blankets they'd have a surprise coming."

He chuckled. "Yeah, it's an old Army trick," he joked. "I always knew that Ranger training would come in handy."

She chuckled, as well. "All right. You grab the candles, I'll get the blankets."

Bosco bent down and put the candles back in the box. "Where should we camp out?"

"Well, I kinda figured you'd take your bed and I'd take the sofa."

"That would work, or we could have it the other way around."

She shook her head. "No, the sofa's good."

"Okay, so uh...does that mean you're ready for bed?"

"No, if I try to sleep now I'll have nightmares."

His eyebrows furrowed. "Nightmares?"

"From eating all that pizza."

"Oh, yeah." He nodded. "Probably not a great idea to go straight to bed after eating."

"Probably not." She carried the blankets to the sofa and set them down on the floor.

He set the box of candles on the coffee table and pulled a few out. "Huh, I actually packed this lighter thingy in the box with the candles. Go figure."

"That was very rational of you." Her voice was light.

"I'm not used to that happening too often."

"Me either."

Bosco smiled softly as he started to light the candles. The power flickered again.

Frowning, she stood up and moved over to look out the window once more. She couldn't see anything but heavily falling snow.

"You know something I've always found strange?" He asked as he moved over to the entertainment center and placed a candle on top of it.

"What's that?" she murmured, not taking her eyes off the snow.

"How when the NYPD advises people to stay home, they call their employees and want them to come into work. What do they think we are? Superhuman?"

A smile tugged at her lips. "Superheroes." She shifted her gaze to look at him. "To serve and protect, Superman."

He smiled and nodded. "Sometimes...sometimes I just wonder who's protecting us, ya know?"

"Each other," she said, her voice very soft.

His expression grew serious. "You're right," he whispered.

Faith held his gaze, her eyes reflecting a sea of emotions.

"Maybe I could uh, keep you company until you're ready to get some sleep?" He asked hesitantly.

"Absolutely."

Still gazing at her he nodded slightly. "Good. That'd be good."

She smiled faintly, then looked up as the lights flickered again.

Bosco sighed as the power finally made a decision and went out, the steady hum of his VCR turned into a loud mechanically click as it shut down and his television abruptly turned off. "Can't say I'm surprised."

"Does your building have a generator?"

"Just the first floor," he informed her. "It's only hooked up to the apartments of people who are handicapped."

"So basically they don't care if anyone on the other floors freeze to death?"

"Guess they figure we can fend for ourselves, so..."

She sighed. "Well if all else fails we could set your kitchen table on fire." At the look on his face, she chuckled. "Kidding."

"You're quite the comedian," he told her as he sat down at the end of the sofa.

"Well you gotta admit...it'd be better than freezing."

"Yeah," he chuckled. "Let's burn to death instead."

She grinned. "Fire and ice...if I had to die by one, I'd choose fire...but given a second chance...I would say ice would suffice."

Tilting his head he gave her a look. "Uh...okay."

"It's...from a poem by Robert Frost."

"I guess I...I didn't know you were so into poetry."

"I'm not, really. That's just one that stuck in my head from college."

Pressing his lips together he nodded his head.

She shrugged.

"Sorry, I just..." He waved a hand in the air. "I'm not real smart when it comes to that kinda stuff," he said softly.

"Oh, like I am." She chuckled.

"Yeah." He gazed at her, his eyes serious in the soft candlelight. "You are."

She shook her head. "No, if I'd been smart, I wouldn't have dropped out of college and married Fred."

"What do you think you'd be now," he asked her softly. "If you'd finished."

Letting out a breath, she leaned against the window. "I don't know."

"You ever thought about going back to school?"

She made a face. "Hell no."

Bosco chuckled. "There's a glowing recommendation for college."

Shaking her head, she moved over to sit down on the other end of the sofa. "When would I have time?"

"No, I mean like...stop bein' a cop and go back," he said softly.

Faith was silent for a moment, then she shook her head again. "I'm too old to go back to school and try to start a new career. And I'd never be able to afford rent in the city without my job."

"I know what you mean," he whispered as he ran his index finger back and forth along the arm of the sofa.

Letting out a breath, she leaned back against the couch.

"I thought about it," he told her quietly, his voice almost inaudible.

She turned her head to look at him. "Thought about what?"

"Goin' to college. Startin' over."

"What's stoppin' ya?"

"The only way I could have managed was to take disability...retire from the department," he whispered.

"And you sure you don't want to do that?" Her voice was soft.

"Honestly?"

"Yeah. Honestly."

"I'm not sure." He let out a breath and turned to look at her. "They're givin' me until the first of the year to decide."

The breath caught in her throat and she swallowed hard, falling silent once more. Stunned that he'd been back at work for nearly a month and hadn't mentioned that to her at all.

"I'm really confused right now, Faith."

"Yeah, I'm sure," she said quietly.

He ran a hand through his hair and stared at the flame of one of the candles on the coffee table. "The list of reasons to stay isn't as long as I thought it would be, ya know? But startin' all over...that's kinda scary."

"Yeah. Yeah, it is." Her voice was even softer when she spoke this time, shifting her gaze to the window once more and staring outside.

"What do you think I should do?"

She drew in a breath and let it out slowly. "I don't know, Bosco. I think that's up to you."

"I told Swersky I was gonna see how the rest of my therapy went, and how comfortable I feel on patrol. Right now the way he's splittin' up my shift I spend the daylight hours on patrol and when it's dark I'm at the desk. We'll see what happens once we flip that around I guess."

She nodded slightly, resting her head against the sofa.

"Anyway...I've still got a couple weeks, so I got some time to think."

"Time's good," she said softly.

"So. How've you been, Faith?"

She shrugged a little. "Good."

"We hardly see each other any more."

"I know," she whispered, closing her eyes.

"It's weird," he whispered back.

"It is and it isn't."

His eyebrows furrowed. "Whadda ya mean?"

She was quiet for a moment. "It's just...we haven't seen each other on a regular basis for like...two and a half years. So what once seemed weird...it's almost normal now."

"I don't necessarily like normal," he told her softly.

"No?"

"Not when it comes to this," he whispered. "Faith...you're a huge part of my life."

She turned her head to look at him, slowly opening her eyes.

"We were partners a long time, and I just...I don't know about you but I can't forget that."

"Of course I can't forget it, Bosco."

He shifted his gaze to her. "I think about you," he whispered. "Everyday."

Her eyes were sad as she gazed back at him. "So...even if you decide to leave the department...we'll still be friends?" There was a hint of uncertainty in her voice.

"God, I'd hope so."

"Me too," she whispered.

"So...you'd be alright with it...if I wasn't a cop?"

Faith nodded slightly. "It'd be weird...you not bein' around the department...but I'd support whatever decision you made."

"Thanks."

"Sure," she said softly, managing a faint, sad smile before turning to look out the window again.

"What's wrong, Faith?"

"Hmm?"

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why?"

"You just look kinda sad and you keep starin' out the window."

"Guess I'm just wonderin' if it's ever gonna let up."

Bosco looked over toward the window. "You mean the snow or all the other crap?" He asked softly.

A wry smile touched her lips. "Both."

"I wonder sometimes too."

She shivered a little. "It seems like it's just been one thing after another, you know?"

"Yeah, that's for sure. Just when you think things are gonna get better..."

"There comes somethin' else," she finished.

"Yup." He slouched a little, trying to get more comfortable.

"It's gettin' colder," she murmured.

"Oh, here. Let me get you a blanket." He reached down to get one of the blanket she'd set on the floor.

"Thanks." She shivered again as he covered her up. "You gettin' cold?"

"A little, but it's no big deal."

"Here." She held up one end of the blanket.

He looked at her. "You sure?"

"Yeah. It's not like you have cooties or anything."

"That's so third grade," he informed her as he scooted over and got under the blanket with her.

She grinned. "Stay on your side of the couch." Her voice was light.

"Do we need to get masking tape and put down a line?" He teased.

"Maybe."

"No pinching my cheeks," he informed her with a grin.

"Which cheeks?" she asked with a smirk.

"The visible ones."

"So I can pinch the non-visible ones?"

"You bet. They're in need of some attention," he chuckled.

"Hmm...don't tempt me."

"Well, it's nice to know that you might consider it."

"Even if I pinch hard?" she joked.

"It's possible that I like it that way," he whispered, trying to be serious.

She chuckled and elbowed him lightly in the arm.

"I've missed you," he said out of the blue.

Blinking a couple of times in surprise, she turned her head to look at him. "You have?"

He nodded. "Yeah, I have. I miss talking to you and joking around like this. I've tried to...well, let's just so nobody can fill your shoes."

"Well, they're big shoes. I have big feet."

"I'm tryin' to be serious here."

She fell silent, biting her lower lip.

"I've been stupid, Faith," he whispered.

Faith closed her eyes and let out a breath. "Yeah, well...you're not the only one."

"In a way I've kinda been hiding."

"From me?"

He nodded. "From you. From myself."

"I don't think I understand."

"I don't totally understand either, but..." He let out a breath. "Coming back to work...and even socially, I'm not the same guy. I mean, I'm not totally different, but I'm different enough. And really...you're the only person who'd be able to see that." Bosco swallowed hard. "I wasn't sure if I was ready for you to witness that."

She was quiet for a few moments, then turned her head to look at him. "And now?"

Bosco met her gaze. "I was stupid," he told her softly. "You were the only one who'd know, but you were also the only one who I didn't need to worry about. But I was just so caught up in it."

Wordlessly, she touched his cheek, then pressed a soft kiss to his forehead.

He shifted a little closer to her. "I think you and me would get along better now," he told her softly.

"I think we already are."

Bosco looked over at her, his expression soft and he gave her a slight nod. "Things were pretty bad with us for quite a while."

"Yeah. Yeah, they were," she said softly, meeting his gaze.

"But the thing is...you're still the one I trust. Even then I trusted you."

She was silent for a moment, unable to respond to that. Because she had lost her trust in him for awhile. She lowered her eyes.

"I know you don't trust me," he whispered. "I did nothing to prove that I deserved it."

Tears stung her eyes. "Did nothing to prove you deserved it?" she repeated, shaking her head. "You mean other than throwing yourself in front of me and taking four bullets that should have been mine?"

He swallowed hard. "Before that," he murmured.

Faith closed her eyes, wiping away a tear off her cheek. "Boz...a lot of stuff happened back then...I'm sorry I didn't trust you. I should have."

"Yeah. A lot of stuff did happen back then," he told her softly, reaching up to brush another tear off her cheek. "And the majority of it happened because I didn't use my head. You were smart to stay away from me."

"I abandoned you."

Letting out a breath he pulled the blanket around him a little tighter. "I always knew that wouldn't be forever though," he told her quietly.

She forced herself to take a deep breath. "Boz...I'm sorry," she whispered.

"You don't have to apologize. You've been there when it counted, and when I needed you the most. I mean..." He paused. "With Mikey's death...I didn't have to say anything, you were just there. And when I was in the hospital you were there for my mother and for me."

"I should have been there all along." She shook her head slightly, her voice quiet. "I regret a lot of things in my life, but...pushing you out of my life is the one I regret the most."

Bosco tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "You knew you could never get rid of me completely," he said lightly.

"You're too forgiving."

"How could I not forgive you, Faith?" He asked very softly. "I just hope that you can forgive me for all the things I did before."

Wordlessly, she shifted positions and wrapped her arms around him in a hug.

He didn't hesitate before returning the embrace. "I'm a different guy now," he told her softly.

"I know," she whispered. "I know you are." She closed her eyes.

"We may never be able to be partners again, but...I know I can be a better friend than I was. That's something I owe both of us."

She tightened her arms around him a little. "You're a great friend," she whispered.

"Thanks," he whispered back. He pressed his cheek against hers, and frowned. "You're freezing."

"Yeah, it's gettin' cold," she murmured.

For a moment he was quiet then he shifted away from her. Moving back to the other end of the sofa he sat with his back against the armrest, his legs out in front of him, then reached down to grab a couple more of the extra blankets off the floor. "Come over here," he said softly, motioning to the small area of the sofa that was between him and the back cushions.

Faith hesitated a moment, unsure of whether or not that was a good idea. They'd never been physically affectionate with each other before and it made her a little nervous.

"You gotta stay warm, Faith," he whispered, noting her apprehension. "It's gonna be hours before the powers back on."

She managed a faint smile, then slowly eased herself down so she was lying snuggly beside him and the back of the sofa. "Thanks."

"Sure," he whispered as he covered them with the rest of the blankets, then rested his hand gently on her shoulder.

For a few moments they lay in complete silence together. "Boz?"

Without thinking about it he rubbed her shoulder. "Hmm?"

She was silent for a moment, her eyes drifting shut at the light touch. "You doin' anything for Christmas?"

"Not that I know of," he told her softly. "Ma hasn't really decided what she wants to do this year."

Faith bit her lip. "If she's goin' outta town and you don't wanna go or...whatever...you're welcome to come over."

He gazed at her. "Really?"

"Yeah, if you want." She nodded, hesitating a moment, then resting her head against his chest.

Bosco's body tensed for a second, but quickly relaxed. "That'd be great," he told her softly.

She bit her lip, having felt him tense. "Does this make you uncomfortable?"

"No." He shook his head. "It's just that...nobody's been this close to me in a long time," he told her softly.

"Oh," she said just as softly.

"Well, except the nurses," he said lightly.

"Yeah, like the one who pinched your cheeks."

"Yeah, too bad I wasn't in a position to enjoy that, huh?"

"Well, I could help you out," she joked, grinning.

"Careful what you offer," he told her with a chuckle.

Resting her head on his chest once more, she smiled. "Yeah, I should be."

He placed his hand on her head.

She relaxed a little, letting her eyes close as she felt the warmth from his body start to warm her.

Bosco ran his fingers through her hair, and took a deep breath, letting it out slowly. "I'd kinda forgotten what it was like bein' this close to someone."

"Me too," she whispered.

"It feels good," he told her softly.

She sighed softly. "Yeah. You feel warm."

"So I take it you aren't freezin' anymore?"

"Not as much."

"Well...what can I do to help," he asked softly.

"Well, short of setting a table on fire or making out, I don't think there is anything." Her voice was light.

"I'm definitely not about to set fire to any furniture," he responded, still running his fingers through her hair.

She chuckled.

"That making out thing could be arranged though."

She couldn't stop herself from chuckling again. "Right."

He remained silent, as he lowered his hand and rubbed her back gently.

"I don't even remember the last time I made out," she said, amused.

"That makes two of us," he murmured.

Faith was silent for a moment. Then she slowly raised herself up onto one elbow, gazing at him.

"You been datin' at all?" He asked softly.

She shook her head. "No. Haven't even thought about it."

"You should think about it. You deserve to have some fun, and to meet someone special."

Letting out a breath, she leaned her head back against the sofa, her eyes growing distant. "I don't think I'm ready."

He shifted a little so he could see her better. "That's understandable. You and Fred were together a long time."

"I can't really imagine myself with anyone else," she murmured.

Bosco pressed his lips together and nodded. "I still think he's stupid."

"No...he was just sick of puttin' up with all the crap."

"He didn't realize how good he actually had it."

Her smile was sad, almost bitter. "Maybe."

"If I was in Fred's shoes I never woulda left you." He shook his head. "It makes me angry when I think about what he did to you."

"You can't really say that, Bosco." Her voice was soft.

His eyebrows furrowed. "Whadda ya mean?"

"We're not married."

"Well yeah, I know that," he said with a smile.

"And you should also know that working with me...and living with me...are two very different things."

"I'm not exactly ready to move in with you," he kidded. "But thanks for the heads up."

She rolled her eyes. "I just mean...you can't say you wouldn't have left me because you and Fred have never been in the same situation."

"Yeah, but see...I get you," he whispered. "I don't think Fred really ever understood who you were."

That made her fall silent, her eyes downcast.

"Actually I think he just didn't want to. He couldn't handle it," he said softly.

"You're right," she said just as softly. "Fred never wanted to know the real me."

"He really missed out."

"I guess."

"Trust me. He did."

"Thanks," she whispered.

Bosco smiled softly and nodded.

She lifted her gaze to his face, her eyes soft and full of warmth. "I'm so glad you're okay."

"I'm gettin' there," he said quietly.

Faith kissed his cheek, letting her lips linger for a moment.

His eyes drifted shut at the feel of her lips on his skin. "I'm glad you didn't get hurt."

"Thanks to you," she whispered.

He let out a breath. "It was the first time in a long time that not thinking and just acting on something paid off."

She kissed him again, this time his chin. "Thank you."

Swallowing hard he nodded slightly. "Any time."

"I was so afraid I'd lost you," she murmured.

"I don't...I don't remember," he whispered, shaking his head.

She swallowed hard, closing her eyes as she rested her cheek against his. "There was so much blood."

"I'm sorry," he told her quietly, lifting a hand to touch her other cheek.

"You're alive...that's all that matters."

"No," he whispered. "We're alive...that's what matters."

Faith lifted her head to look at him, her eyes filled with emotions.

"It doesn't matter to me anymore if we're partners or even in the same department or...or even if we've got completely different jobs. As long as we're both here, that's what matters to me now."

Nodding wordlessly, she gazed at him intently.

His eyes met hers and he slowly wet his lips. Never in all the years they'd known each other had they looked at one another like this, and he wasn't really sure what to make of it.

"Bosco, if you hadn't made it that day..." She couldn't finish.

Shaking his head he lifted a finger and pressed it to her lips. "Shh."

She kissed his finger softly.

"I'm okay, Faith. I'm not real sure where I'm goin' from here, but I'm okay."

"Thank God."

He cupped her face in his hands, his thumbs brushing softly over her cheeks.

Swallowing hard, the breath caught in her throat.

Lifting his head he placed a gentle kiss on her lips.

Faith returned the soft kiss without hesitation, her eyes drifting shut.

A moment later he broke the kiss and slowly opened his eyes to look at her.

Her heart was beating quickly, much more quickly than it had been as she gazed back at him.

"Can I kiss you again?" He asked in a whisper.

"Yes," she whispered back.

Smiling softly he pressed another kiss to her lips.

She let her lips part as she kissed him back, lifting a hand to his cheek.

Taking it as a sign that he could deepen the kiss he slowly did so, a soft moan escaping him.

She instantly shifted closer to him, her body melting against his as they kissed.

This definitely wasn't what he'd expected to happen when he'd insisted she spend the night, but he definitely wasn't complaining as they continued to kiss. He moved his hand down to rest on her hip.

After a moment, she rested her forehead against his, breathing heavily.

Bosco took a deep shuddering breath and closed his eyes. His heart was pounding in his chest.

"Boz," she murmured.

"Hmm?"

"What are we doing?"

"I think we were keepin' each other warm," he whispered.

A smile tugged at her lips.

He smiled. "Was it working?"

"Definitely was working."

"I agree," he told her softly.

She hesitated a moment, then kissed him again, closing her eyes once more.

He lifted a hand to her cheek then slowly slid his fingers into her hair as he returned the soft kiss. "It's been a long time for both of us," he whispered.

"Yeah," she whispered back, resting one hand over his heart.

Bosco covered her hand with his free hand. "This is nice."

"And much warmer," she said lightly.

A soft chuckle escaped him. "Warmer is good."

"Mmhmm." She rested her head against his chest, letting her eyes close.

Lifting up a little he kissed the top of her head. "I was just thinking," he whispered.

"About what?"

"Christmas." He rested his hand on her back.

She was quiet for a moment. "What about it?"

"I wanna spend it with you...no matter what."

"But what about your mother? What if she wants to spend the day with you?"

"Then I want you to come with," he told her softly. "We should be together."

She lifted her head to look up at him. "Really?"

"Yeah." He nodded. "It's all I really want this year. I just wanna be with the people I care about."

Faith kissed him softly. "And you're sure your mom wouldn't mind me crashing the party?"

"My mom would love to have you there," he told her, gazing at her with warmth in his eyes. "You helped her out a lot when I couldn't."

"I did what I could. It wasn't much." Her voice was quiet.

"It meant a great deal to her...to both of us." He gave her hand a gentle squeeze. "So will you? Will you spend Christmas with me?"

A smile spread across her face, her eyes soft in the warm glow of the candle. "Yes."

Bosco smiled as well and lifted up to kiss her lips softly.

She returned the soft kiss, closing her eyes.

He nibbled gently on her bottom lip.

Faith shifted slightly, a soft moan escaping her.

"Mmm." He shifted a little as well and slid his arms around her as they continued to kiss.

Her heart beat quickly against her chest as their lower bodies settled together.

Ending the kiss he let his head rest against the sofa cushions as he laid there trying to catch his breath. He rubbed his hands up and down her sides.

Warmth flooded her body and she licked her lips, swallowing hard.

"This feels so good," he whispered, gazing up at her.

"Boz, I..." She shifted, her face flushed.

His eyes closed and a soft groan escaped him when she moved. "What is it?" He asked very softly.

"I..." She closed her eyes, kissing him again, this time with urgency.

Feeling the urgency in her kiss he didn't hesitate to respond equally.

She slid her hands against his chest, feeling his heart beating beneath her palm.

The temperature between them was rising quickly, and was more than enough to warm them. They hadn't been close in a very long time, but now that they were rekindling their friendship there was this fire between them. Something he hadn't felt with anyone before.

"Boz," she murmured, nibbling on his lower lip.

Slowly sneaking his hands under her sweater he untucked her blouse and rested his hands on the small of her back.

A soft groan escaped her.

He kissed a trail over her cheek to her ear. "It's really hot in here," he whispered.

"Yes," she whispered back, licking her lips.

"What should we do to fix that?"

"Hmm?" Her mind was slowly melting as his lips worked across her skin.

He smiled against her neck before scraping his teeth over a patch of skin and soothing it with his tongue.

The breath caught in her throat. "Mmm."

His hands began to roam her back, creeping higher by the second as he continued to kiss her neck.

Her body was on fire and she shifted against him, lifting her head to give him better access to her neck.

He kissed the base of her neck and slowly worked his way up to her chin, the captured her mouth with his once more as his hands rested high on her sides.

A soft whimper escaped her. "Boz..."

Finally breaking the connection he sucked in a lungful of air and slowly let it out, feeling slightly dizzy even though he was lying down. His thumbs moved back and forth over her skin as he gazed at her.

Swallowing hard, she slowly opened her eyes, her head spinning.

When their eyes met his were full of emotions and questions. What they were doing felt so incredible and it had been so long since he'd been with a woman that he was definitely wanting to do this. And right now he felt more in touch with Faith emotionally than he'd ever been, but he needed to know how she felt.

"I want you," she whispered.

"Are you sure, Faith?" He asked just as softly, still slightly out of breath.

Faith nodded slightly, not moving her gaze from his face.

"I need you."

She kissed him softly. "Here?"

"Wherever," he murmured.

"Here's good," she murmured back, nibbling on his lower lip.

"Mmhmm." His fingers fumbled with the clasp of her bra.

She sat up a little, reaching down to unbutton his shirt.

He shook his head. "It can stay on."

"No."

"Let's not ruin this, okay?" He whispered.  
Her eyebrows furrowed. "Ruin it?"

"I just don't want you to see it," he told her softly. "Not now. Not when we're so close."

She gazed at him with sad eyes. "It won't change how I feel about you. But if it makes you that uncomfortable...it's okay."

He swallowed hard. "I just..." Bosco bit his lip and then began to slowly unbutton the shirt himself.

Faith fell silent as she gazed down at the scars on his chest.

Letting his shirt fall open he turned his head away. "See what I mean," he whispered.

She slowly reached out and traced the path of the scars with the tips of her fingers.

He flinched slightly, the breath catching in his throat. Turning his head, he watched her fingers move across his chest.

Her touch was feather-light. "If you hadn't jumped in front of me...these would be mine. And I wouldn't be here," she whispered.

"I couldn't...I wasn't gonna let that happen," he whispered back.

She lifted her gaze to his face, her eyes sparkling with tears.

Reaching up he touched her cheek.

"Thank you."

Pressing his lips together he nodded his head.

She turned her head and kissed the palm of his hand.

"Faith?" He whispered.

"Yeah?"

"Thank you," he told her softly.

"For what?" she asked just as softly.

"For this. Right now it's like you're...you're saving me."

"Saving you from what?" she whispered, not understanding.

"From myself...from all the dark, depressing thoughts."

Her eyes softened a little. "You're saving me too."

For a moment he just gazed at her, taking everything in, then a small smile touched his lips. "So does this mean I don't have to get you a Christmas present?" He asked lightly.

A soft chuckle escaped her.

Pushing himself into a sitting position he kissed her. "You know I'd get you damn near anything you wanted."

"All I want is you," she whispered against his lips.

"That can be arranged," he murmured. "It can definitely be arranged."

Faith slid her arms around him, forgetting about the blizzard and the power outtage.

Bosco rested his forhead against hers. "I already know this is the best Christmas ever," he told her softly.

She closed her eyes. "It definitely is."


End file.
